


Separation Anxiety

by rbmifan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbmifan/pseuds/rbmifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sound Four fight best together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Anxiety

“What were your orders on your last mission?” Kimimaro’s voice was calm, as usual, but not even he could restrain a trace of irritation at the shinobi standing across from him. Sakon, for his part, seemed almost amused at his superior’s frustration, lips curling up into a smirk. He knew exactly what this little talk was about, so he skipped directly to the orders he has disobeyed when he answered. It was the only quality Kimimaro liked about him.

“Once we had the scroll we were to take it to Otogakure. If it became necessary to take out pursuing shinobi we were to split up.” The violet-haired shinobi was matter-of-fact, but there was a sneer in his voice as he recited his orders. Kimimaro’s lips pressed into a thin line. Orochimaru-sama tolerated far too much back-talk when it came to his pet shinobi, and it made them defiant.

“And yet when that situation occurred, you did not do so.” This was the reason for the entire conversation, of course, and only because Kimimaro’s usual method of punishment didn’t seem to get through to them. Kabuto had suggested a more diplomatic approach to his subordinates’ behavior, and because Orochimaru-sama seemed to value the medic-nin’s opinion Kimimaro had obliged him and selected the Sound Four’s ringleader.

“Obviously. We would have lost if we’d followed them.” Kimimaro’s hand twitched from the urge to smack the other boy. “We’re trained to fight as a group, no matter how much you seem to ignore that. Separated, we’re vulnerable.”

“A shinobi is trained to fight in any situation. If you cannot handle something as simple as fighting alone, you have been neglecting your training.” Kimimaro’s voice was a hiss, brought on by the other’s casual treatment of this breach of orders. “Orochimaru-sama may dismiss your disobedience, but I will not. Those orders were to ensure that at least one of you brought the scroll safely to Orochimaru-sama. You forget too readily how much you owe Orochimaru-sama. You are alive and well because of his whim, and if he wishes you to get a scroll for him you should be willing to die for it. Do you understand?”

Sakon’s eyes narrowed. “How _dare_ you suggest that any of us have forgotten about all Orochimaru-sama has done for us. But a dead shinobi cannot serve Orochimaru-sama. If he wishes us dead we will obey, but we will _not_ throw away our lives unnecessarily.”

Kimimaro closed his eyes, chiding himself on losing his temper. It was the main reason he hated talking to Sakon – even Tayuya had never managed to get under his skin so effectively. “Very well. You and your teammates will be expected to undergo training in the near future, so that the next time this kind of situation occurs you will be prepared.”

Sakon looked like he was about to protest, but stopped himself, shrugging instead. “As our “leader” commands.” Sakon bowed mockingly and turned to leave. “But when we die, it will be on your shoulders.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Naruto Forums on 10-23-07


End file.
